A Christmas Eve To Remember
by smrozier
Summary: It’s cliché. It’s short. But hey, It’s Christmas. The time of glad tidings and good cheer. So, spread the (predictable) fluff. Christmas movies and the Geeks. GS.


Disclaimer: I don't own it. They won't even let me lease! But I tell ya, if I ever did come into ownership, I'd have a whole new panel of fantastic writers like LSI, Cinco, VRT, Hazeleyes, Laura Katharine, Mossley…how many writers could the show have? There are **many** more I could list. But I can pretty much guarantee that no one will ever give me the rights to CBS or CSI. I seriously doubt Billy's wife would give me him either. So I guess I'm just borrowing them.

Summary: It's cliché. It's short. But hey, It's Christmas. The time of glad tidings and good cheer. So, spread the (predictable) fluff. Christmas movies and the Geeks. GS.

* * *

Never let it be said that Sara Sidle was a romantic. She'd deny it to the death. But in the privacy of her own home she'd watch romantic movies, and in her own car, she'd listen to sappy music. Occasionally. Christmas was just such an occasion. Something about the season just made her feel all…sappy. Not that she was happy about it. Far from it. She cursed it as a weakness, but indulged herself just the same. Christmas comes but once a year, as they say. And sometimes you just have to feed your "girly" side.

So, this was the reason for her listening to Natalie Cole's rendition of L-O-V-E on her way home. She put the radio on 'scan' when a commercial came on, and stopped it when she heard a song that sounded "Christmassy". Not that she liked Christmas music. Not Sara Sidle. Those 10 Christmas CD's she owned were all…gifts. Yeah, that's it, gifts. Not to digress…Sara stopped the scan to listen to a song about a little boy and some Christmas shoes he wanted for his mom, but didn't have enough money. Sara Sidle does not cry. The air vent was just making her eyes water. Okay, well, Sara Sidle does not cry _often_. Better?

Since it was Christmas Eve, she was off work, and not on call Sara decided to further indulge herself. Scanner turned off? Check. Hot chocolate? Check. Caramel popcorn? Check. Various Christmas movies? Check. Warm blanket even though it's not cold? Check. All set. Let's see…what movies? Muppet's Christmas Carol (_Yeah, it's a cartoon. Is that a problem? Didn't think so._), It's a Wonderful Life, Miracle on 34th Street, How The Grinch Stole Christmas, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Santa Clause, While You Were Sleeping _(sigh to be in a family like that, what fun_), and several homemade tapes of Christmas movies that aired on abcFamily and Lifetime.

* * *

Sara was halfway through the stack of movies when her doorbell rang. She frowned, not really wanting to get up. _It's probably a wrong address anyway, or Ms. Barker with cookies telling me I need 'more meat on my bones'_. She was pleasantly surprised when she opened the door to find none other than Gil Grissom.

When she recovered from her shock, Sara managed a smile, "Hi. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to give you your gift. And since you were off tonight…" he trailed off with a wave of his hand.

"Would you like to come in? Your gift is inside."

Once inside, they quietly and awkwardly exchanged gifts. Sara received a necklace with a polished green (corundum) sapphire crystal. It was simple and unpretentious, but attractive. Grissom received a card announcing that his new athlete, a Madagascar hissing cockroach, was on its way. Sara also handed him some internet articles with research information on what to feed him to make him perform better. Apparently, Sara explained, there are no books on the subject.

* * *

It is a rare occasion indeed when Sara Sidle has absolutely nothing to say. But as the silence dragged on she could think of no conversation opener. Finally she just gave up and invited Grissom to watch Christmas movies with her. But before they entered the living area, she stopped him,

"Just a couple rules. One, No laughing at me. Two, nothing you see goes out of this room." Upon seeing his amused, if slightly curious, smirk she continued, "I'm serious. I don't want the lab laughing about what a sap I am. I am NOT a sap. I just like Christmas movies. It's not my fault most of them are…mushy. So, do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal. So what were you watching?"

"Some movies I tapped off television last year. This one's almost off, so I'll fast forward to the next one."

"What's the name?"

"_Three Days_."

* * *

"Sara, Christmas movies aren't supposed to start with a man becoming a widower."

"Just watch."

* * *

"So, all the Who's –the tall and the small –believe that the Grinch's heart grew 3 sizes that day?"

"Oh, shut up. You enjoyed it too. I saw you smiling over there. I'm surprised you didn't start swaying and singing with the Who's."

* * *

"I guess I'd better go. It's getting late." Grissom commented after glancing at this watch. "But thanks for inviting me to stay. I did have a nice time."

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm not. Now, walk me to the door."

* * *

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Sara asked.

"Yes, we're both on."

"Why didn't you just give me my gift then?" Sara was genuinely curious. She'd planned on taking his to work with her.

"I was in the neighborhood."

_Vague, as usual_. "You don't live near here."

"True."

"Sooo?"

"I just wanted to stop by and see you."

"Oh."

"Have a good evening, Sara." With that he zipped his coat, pecked her on the cheek and was out the door before she could say anything else.

"I will." Sara said to the now closed door. She smiled and returned to the living area. This time she put in a classic. It wasn't really a Christmas movie, just one she liked to watch when she was in the mode for "indulgence".

_Oh, it's nobody's fault but my own! I was looking up…it was the nearest thing to heaven! You were there…._

Those were not tears. Not in Sara Sidle's eyes. Sara Sidle did not cry at movies. It was the…okay, fine, it was tears. But don't tell, okay?

* * *

A/N: The song mentioned earlier was "The Christmas Shoes" by Newsong. The movie quoted was "An Affair To Remember" (1957). Merry Christmas, everyone! Reviews are always appreciated, just let me know what you think. Out of character? Possibly. Hopefully, not too far in left field. If it is, just take it for the wad of fluff it is.

Christmas is the time for giving. Save a life. Give blood. American Red Cross site is givelife . org. (spaces because I couldn't get it to put a link!)


End file.
